Buntownik bez aplauzu
by joanaella
Summary: Krótka seria o wysiłkach Kurta, który pragnie zostać buntownikiem. Co nie znaczy, że mu to wychodzi… Blaine wiernie dopinguje. Za autorem
1. Chapter 1

Kocham angst. Ale ostatnio zauważyłam, jak bardzo to, co czytam odbija się na mojej psychice. Dlatego też muszę się przerzucić na fluffiaste, ZAKOŃCZONE fiki. Oto jeden z nich :)

Buntownik bez aplauzu

autor: HolleighLujah

zgoda: jest

rating: K

gatunek: fluff/family

Rozdział 1: Kłopoty.

**Kurt Hummel był dobrym dzieckiem.**

Cóż, przynajmniej tak mu mówiono.

Kurt był odpowiedzialny. Nigdy nie przekraczał pewnej granicy. Odrabiał lekcje, dostawał dobre oceny, nauczyciele najwyraźniej go lubili. Bo czemu nie?

Kurt był dobrym dzieckiem.

Jego ojciec najwyraźniej zawsze tak myślał. Kurt nigdy nie wdawał się w bójki. Zawsze słuchał ojca i robił więcej, niż tego od niego wymagano.

Kurt był dobrym dzieckiem.

I to był jego problem.  
>***<p>

Dość szybko po weselu Kurt naprawdę zwrócił uwagę na relacje Finna i Carole. Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie wyglądali na tak bliskich sobie jak Kurt i jego ojciec. Nie zrozumcie źle, bardzo się kochali, Kurt widział to, ale tu było coś jeszcze; jakiś czynnik, którego najwyraźniej brakowało w jego relacji do ojca. Po kilku tygodniach Kurt w końcu uświadomił sobie, co robiło Hudsonów tak innych od Hummelów.

Carole i Finn się kłócili.

O ile Kurt i jego ojciec z pewnością mieli różnice w poglądach, czemu na dłuższą metę po prostu chłopak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, nigdy ze sobą nie walczyli. A Burt nigdy tak naprawdę nie ukarał Kurta.

Po co? Jego syn rzadko kiedy robił coś źle.

Kurt był dobrym dzieckiem.

Finn, z drugiej strony, miał dni, w których praktycznie nie potrafił trzymać się z daleka od kłopotów. Wdawał się w bójki z innymi zawodnikami kiedy tylko napięcie w szatni stawało się wysokie. Nigdy nie pracował zbyt ciężko nad ocenami, a gdy próbował ściągać, nie był w tym zbyt dobry (No bo dajcie spokój, po co ściągać od Brittany kiedy Kurt siedzi tuż obok?). Finn skacze między dziewczynami, zwykle raniąc kogoś po drodze. Ale, co najważniejsze, nie zawsze słuchał matki. To było coś, co Kurt zaczynał sobie uświadamiać. To był ten czynnik, którego Kurt nigdy nie miał.

Ale nie zrozumcie źle, Finn był, najczęściej, świetnym chłopakiem. Był słodki i serdeczny, i mimo że nie należał do najbystrzejszych, miewał swoje chwile. Ale jako dodatek do bycia świetnym chłopakiem, miał coś więcej; coś, czego Kurt mu zazdrościł.

Finn był buntownikiem.

Może nie tak bardzo, jak Puck; nie, był bardziej… dyskretny. Kurt nawet nie był pewien, czy sam Finn zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale coś w tym było.  
>***<p>

Pewnego sobotniego wieczoru, gdy Finn wrócił do domu śmierdząc alkoholem, Kurt zdecydował się na obserwację. Okazało się, że Finn był wcześniej u Pucka i trochę wypili. Nie potrzeba wiele, by upić Finna, co może być zaskakujące ze względu na jego wzrost.

Carole była wściekła, gdy Finn wrócił. Kłócili się… cóż, o ile można nazwać bełkotliwe, żałosne wymówki Finna połową kłótni. Carole dała mu tydzień szlabanu i z gniewem odesłała do łóżka. Ale Finn wyglądał na dziwnie zadowolonego z siebie… a może to była tylko wódka.

W niedzielę Kurt obudził się wcześnie i znalazł Carole, jak zawsze, w kuchni, czytającą katalog z jakiegoś sklepu przy kuchennym stole. Człapiąc w bardzo nie-kurtowski sposób, przeszedł przez kuchnię rzucając jej bardzo zmęczone „dzień dobry". Wyjął kubek, napełnił go kawą, po czym dolał napoju do pustego już kubka kobiety. Każdej niedzieli Kurt rozpocząłby rozmowę na temat tego, jak okropne są ubrania prezentowane w tym katalogu. Ale tej szczególnej niedzieli miał na głowie coś zupełnie innego i niezależnie od ego, jak intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoją kawę, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi.

- Coś się stało? - Carole od razu zauważyła jego nietypowe zachowanie. Zmierzyła wzrokiem jego kubek. – Zawarczał na ciebie, czy co? – uśmiechnęła się lekko. Kurt spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie… tylko szukam odpowiedzi z fusów –powiedział. Carole z powrotem spojrzała w katalog i odwróciła stronę.

- I jak ci idzie? – uśmiechnęła się, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Działało w „Harry'm Potterze" – wymamrotał chłopak, wbijając ponownie wzrok w kubek. Carole znów spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Cóż, pokaż mi. – Sięgnęła nad stołem, wzięła kubek i utkwiła w nim wzrok. – Pewnie jest zepsuty. – zawyrokowała i oddała go Kurtowi. – Ale, jak widzisz, mam rację, więc może spróbujesz ze mną? – uśmiechnęła się, odkładając katalog.

Kurt wziął łyczek naparu i zastanowił się, od czego zacząć.

- Czy to… - westchnął – Czy to denerwuje cię czasami?

- Co?

- Finn i jego… - ucichł, spoglądając z powrotem w kubek.

- Wygłupy? – zaoferowała. Kurt podniósł wzrok i skinął głową. Carole pomyślała przez chwilę.

- Trochę. – podsumowała. Kurt lekko przekrzywił głowę. – Ale wiem, że z tego wyrośnie – uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

- Co sprawia, że jesteś tego taka pewna?

- To tylko jego buntownicza faza. Każdy nastolatek przez nią przechodzi. – powiedziała i napiła się kawy. Kurt ucichł i utkwił wzrok w blacie stołu.

- Och. – odpowiedział. Carole szybko zaskoczyła.

- Ty nie przechodziłeś? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Kurt zastanowił się przez chwilę. _Zdarzyło się _mu przyjść pijanym do szkoły, ale to nie było celowe. April Rhodes dała mu tamten termos i powiedziała że to sprawi, że będzie się dobrze czuł. Nawet nie wiedział, że to alkohol aż do momentu, kiedy był już pijany jak świnia. Zdarzyło się też, że faktycznie próbował być „twardzielem" i zakłócił spokój w bibliotece piosenką w stylu funk. Wybuchło mu to w twarz jak niemieszane kakao.

Kurt w końcu spojrzał na Carole i pokręcił głową.

- Nie wierzę. Musiałeś mieć! – zawołała, zszokowana i lekko rozbawiona. Spojrzała ponad Kurtem. – Burt, proszę, powiedz mi, że twój syn miał fazę buntownika.

Kurt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ojciec wszedł do kuchni, ale rzeczywiście, gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył ojca ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego w dłoni. _Przynajmniej nie zaczął od bekonu, _pomyślał.

Burt po prostu pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Kurt zawsze był dobrym dzieckiem. – spojrzał na swojego syna. To rozdrażniło Kurta. Zmarszczył brwi, ale już po chwili go olśniło.

- A co wtedy, kiedy chodziłem z Brittany albo wtedy, kiedy dołączyłem do drużyny futbolowej? To było buntownicze, prawda? – chłopak zapytał z nadzieją. Burt usiadł koło żony z miseczką płatków.

- Jeśli się nie mylę, zrobiłeś to, żeby mi zaimponować, no nie? – nabrał łyżkę śniadania. – Nie jest to przeciwne czy coś do buntowania się? – zapytał z ustami pełnymi płatków.

Kurt poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w środku. Chciał, żeby tak do odmiany być w czymś jak normalny nastolatek. W pewnym sensie czuł, jakby rywalizował z Finnem o tą normalność. Czy to możliwe? Nie, na pewno nie. Kurt nie mógł tak wcześnie odczuwać potrzeby rywalizowania z rodzeństwem…  
>***<p>

Przepraszając, odszedł od stołu i skierował się ku schodom. Zapukał do drzwi Finna i w odpowiedzi usłyszał jęk.

Faktycznie, kac… przypomniał sobie Kurt, uchylając drzwi i wślizgując się do środka. Panował tam obrzydliwy bałagan. Ubrania pokrywały podłogę w takiej ilości, że w tym momencie Kurt nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy w tym pokoju był dywan. Na łóżku leżało ciało, rozłożone na całej powierzchni i zaplątane w prześcieradła z Pokemonami. Stwierdził, że bezpiecznie może uznać, że tą istotą wewnątrz musi być jego przyrodni brat.

- Finn? - Kurt wyszeptał. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, wyjął nerf gun z szafki i dźgnął nim chłopaka.

- Wstawaj, muszę cię o coś spytać. - Kurt powiedział odrobinę głośniej. Finn tylko jęknął w poduszki. Chwilę później oberwał w twarz poduszką z Pikachu

- Stary, czego chcesz? -Finn jęknął gniewnie, siadając i spoglądając na brata. - Nie strzela się do leżącego! – rzucił oskarżycielsko.

- Może dlatego nigdy nie potrafisz mnie pobić w Call of Duty. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Kurt, ale przypomniał sobie cel, z jakim tu przyszedł. – Mam do ciebie pytanie.

- Nie wiem, czy odpowiem po tym ostatnim komentarzu – Finn wykrzywił usta. Kurt ucichł i oparł się o toaletkę zajętą przez co najmniej siedem otwartych puszek Axe.

- Czy… Czy myślisz, że mógłbym być buntownikiem? – zapytał cicho. Finn trawił to przez minutę, nim wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Ty? – roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Stary, ty jesteś najłagodniejszą owieczką od… zawsze! – zaczął śmiać się jeszcze mocniej. Kurt wyglądał na zasmuconego odpowiedzią. Rechot Finna ucichł, gdy chłopak zauważył reakcję brata. – Stary, co jest nie tak? – zapytał, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nic. Po prostu ja… ja nigdy… próbowałem, ale nigdy mi nie wyszło. Nie wiem, jak. – odpowiedział słabo.

- Stary, po co? – Finn wyglądał na szczerze zakłopotanego. Kurt ugryzł się w język nim powiedział „bo to normalne" i ograniczył się do – Bo tylko chcę zobaczyć, jak to jest.

To była słaba odpowiedź, Kurt wiedział o tym, ale Finn pewnie się nie zorientuje. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy.

- Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wkurzyć kogoś. Najlepiej twojego tatę. Może paru tych nadętych ludzi z Dalton. – Finn zaoferował.

- Jak? – zapytał Kurt, zaintrygowany. Finn miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeśli pomoże w tym Kurtowi, będzie w jeszcze większych kłopotach niż już jest. Zarówno to, jak i kac nie dawały zbyt dużo radości, a jego łóżko było takie wygodne. Więc wczołgał się z powrotem do swojej fortecy z bawełny i ciepła.

- Wrzuć to w Google. – wymamrotał.

I tak Kurt zrobił.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2: Tusz

**Kurt Hummel był bystrym dzieckiem.**

Cóż, przynajmniej w to wierzył.

Gdyby się tak zastanowić, Kurt potrafił zrobić wszystko, czego tylko by chciał, jeśli tylko starał się odpowiednio mocno. Więc jak to się stało, że nie mógł wmówić własnemu ojcu, że jest buntownikiem? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy.

Burt Hummel nie był bystrym człowiekiem.

Ale to absolutnie nie znaczy, że był tępy.

Kurt często czuł się zakłopotany wobec swojego ojca. Mężczyzna potrafił wymienić mechanizm reaktora katalitycznego z 1959 roku w kilka godzin, ale nie potrafił przygotować hamburgera typu „Easy-to-made" bez konieczności użycia gaśnicy. Jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej Burt znał się lepiej niż na autach, był jego syn; właśnie to było najistotniejsze dla Kurta. W przeciwieństwie do nauczycieli, Burt potrafił przejrzeć przez krętactwa Kurta na wylot. Za każdym razem kiedy próbował skłamać, Burt rzucał mu to „wiem wszystko" spojrzenie. Chłopak od razu łamał się po presją i mówił prawdę.

Jeśli miał zamiar wcisnąć ojcu kit o "buntowaniu się", ten kit musiał być dobry.

Potrzebował informacji.

Kurt wyjął laptopa, pamięt… znaczy się, dziennik i swój ulubiony, fioletowy żelopis.

Surfował od strony do strony, od Yahoo do Wikipedii w poszukiwaniu informacji i przykładów. Po lekturze starannie planował i podkreślał, tworząc listę potencjalnych pomysłów na nadchodzący bunt. Podekscytowany, zachichotał cichutko. Finn będzie taki zazdrosny!

Spojrzał w dół na swoją listę, jego uśmiech odrobinę zbladł. Naprawdę chce robić coś takiego? Oczywiście że tak! Czemu w ogóle o tym myśli? To będzie takie cool, poza tym wszystkie portale twierdzą, że da mu to poczucie siły i kontroli. Kto by tego nie chciał? Wszystko, czego potrzebował, to odrobinę poparcia, żeby nie mógł stchórzyć.

Kurt wyjął telefon i zaczął przeglądać kontakty. Pierwszą myślą była Mercedes. Właśnie miał nacisnąć „zadzwoń", kiedy sobie uświadomił, że Mercedes nigdy nie była specjalnie buntownicza czy w ogóle sprawiająca kłopoty… Cóż, poza chrupkami… Pewnie nie będzie wspierać tego typu rzeczy.

A Kurt postanowił sobie, że dostanie szlaban przed końcem tygodnia.

Zawsze jest Puck, pomyślał. Ale nawet teraz, kiedy wszystko między nimi było okej, chłopak nie był pewien, czy Puck pomógłby mu w tej sytuacji. Ale zawsze warto spróbować… Kurt zadzwonił. Puck odebrał gdzieś koło czwartego sygnału.

- Hummel? Niech zgadnę. Potrzebujesz porady eksperta w łamaniu zasad. – powiedział gładko. Kurt wręcz mógł usłyszeć jego uśmieszek.

- T-tak. Skąd wiedziałeś? – Kurt zapytał z podziwem. Czyżby Puck był tak dobry w buntowaniu się, że miał coś w rodzaju bunt-intuicji?

- Finn właśnie mi powiedział. Założyliśmy się. – niedbale odpowiedział Puck.

A więc Finn już robi zakłady? Kurt zadumał się.

- Więc powiedz mi. – Kurt ponaglił chłopaka.

- Finn myśli, że nie dasz rady. – Oczywiście. – Ale to ja jestem największych ze wszystkich twardzieli. Wierzę w ciebie. – Cóż, to było miłe. Chyba. Prawda?

- A więc mi pomożesz? – Kurt zapytał z nadzieją. Puck westchnął.

- Z radością nauczyłbym cię sposobów twardzieli, ale, jak już ci powiedziałem, założyliśmy się. Bez interwencji. – serce Kurta odrobinę zamarło. - Sorry, stary. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

- Muszę powiedzieć, Noah, że to bardzo po sportowemu.

- Taa… Tylko żebym tego nie żałował, wiesz, Hummel? Nie schrzań tego zachowując się jak mały kociak, tak jak wtedy w bibliotece.

- Zapamiętałem. Dziękuję, Noah. - Kurt postanowił zakończyć rozmowę.

- Powodzenia, Hummel. – powiedział Puck, chociaż Kurt mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał wymamrotane "będziesz go potrzebował" nim odłożył słuchawkę.

Chłopak rzucił się na łóżko i westchnął. Co mógłby zrobić? Potrzebował poparcia. kogoś, kto nie pozwoli mu się wycofać. Kogoś, kto doda odwagi… Kurt zerwał się i złapał telefon. Tym razem rozmówca odebrał już po drugim sygnale.

- Halo, halo – usłyszał pokrzepiający głos. Perfekcyjnie.

- Blaine! - Kurt przywitał się z ekscytacją. Blaine go poprze. Definitywnie.

- Hej, Kurt. – Chłopak niemal może zobaczyć czarujący uśmiech przyjaciela, ale szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości. Do swojej misji.

- Blaine, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – przyznał z obawą.

- Kurt? Co się stało? – Blaine brzmiał na szczerze zatroskanego.

Przesadnie się denerwuje. Jakie to słodkie…

- Jeszcze nic. – odpowiedział Kurt. – I w tym problem.

Kurt wyjaśnił Blaine'owi całą sytuację. Młody Warbler tylko słuchał cierpliwie, starając się nie śmiać. Kurt czasami był po prostu zbyt słodki. Zakończył rozmowę zapewniając, że przyjedzie za parę minut, by pomóc swojemu nieszczęśliwemu, nadmiernie cnotliwemu przyjacielowi wyjście z problemu.

Blaine złamał parę reguł w swoim czasie. Upił się w trupa na imprezie u Rachel. Zaliczył też kilka stłuczek, co nie zachwyciło jego ojca.

Był też pewien, że przez swoje bezustanne rzucanie papierem w celu zaakcentowania solówki doprowadził do wściekłości większość uczniów Dalton. Ale, z drugiej strony, buntem w Dalton było zaproponowanie, by Warblersi mieli inny kolor krawatów w czasie występu.

Ale jeśli o to chodzi… Naprawdę on był osobą, która miałaby dać Kurtowi podobne rady? Cóż, to nie ma teraz znaczenia. obiecał sobie, że będzie zawsze wspierał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i będzie to robił. Ale nie mógł się jednak otrząsnąć z uczucia, że załapał się przy okazji na niezły cyrk.

Gdy w końcu dostał się do domu Hudsonów i Hummelów, Kurt podziękował mu za przybycie, po czym obaj pobiegli do pokoju chłopaka, by rozpocząć planowanie nad zieloną herbatą i chipsami typu Pita.

- Okej, pozwoliłem sobie na małe poszukiwania. – Kurt wszedł w tryb prezentera. Blaine usiadł na łóżku i uśmiechnął się w kierunku drugiego chłopaka. Nawet starając się być "złym chłopcem", Kurt zaczął od bycia "dobrym chłopcem" i, o ile Blaine wspierał go kompletnie, po prostu nie widział swojego przyjaciela w tej roli.

Kurt wręczył mu fioletowy szkic listy, którą napisał. Blaine wziął ją, starając się z całej siły, by się nie roześmiać na widok tego, co wyglądało na najszlachetniejsze wysiłki chłopaka. Ale czy to była jego wina, że te "najszlachetniejsze wysiłki" były świetnie zaplanowane, spisane perfekcyjnym pismem i mały małe serduszka koło wybranych form buntu?

- A więc skończyłem listę rzeczy, które najprawdopodobniej rozgniewają mojego ojca. – Kurt wskazał na kartkę. – Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od numeru pierwszego.

Blaine spojrzał na opcję zapisaną równiutkim pismem obok numeru pierwszego. Lekko opadła mu żuchwa, a brwi uniosły się w górę.

- Och, łał, Kurt. Czy… jesteś pewny? To dość poważne… - Blaine próbował zaoponować.

- Noah powiedział mu, że kociaki odpadają i mam od razu wziąć się za coś konkretnego. - Kurt powiedział z dumą. – Wiem, że to poważne. Zobaczysz, ale dostanę szlaban! – klasnął w dłonie i podskoczył parę razy. Blaine wyglądał bardzo nieswojo. To było równocześnie urocze i nienormalne. Ale obiecał, że będzie tam dla Kurta.

- Cóż, jeśli jesteś pewny… - odkrył, że właśnie się niepewnie zgadza na pomoc.

- Kompletnie pewny! Nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma mowy, a ty nie możesz mi pozwolić. – Kurt złapał Blaine'a za ramiona i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na chłopaka. Wewnętrzna bitwa, jaką toczył Blaine, skończyła się, kiedy chłopak nie mógł znieść myśli o zawiedzeniu przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

- A więc to postanowione. – Uśmiech Kurta powiększył się na te słowa. - Kurcie Hummelu, robisz sobie tatuaż.

- Tak! – Kurt roześmiał się i z podekscytowaniem złapał dłoń Blaine'a. – I znam świetne miejsce!

Podczas jazdy samochodem słuchali ścieżki dźwiękowej z "Moulin Rouge." Kurt śpiewał razem z aktorami, próbując zagłuszyć ten dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Blaine nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jaki tatuaż Kurt wybierze i gdzie będzie go chciał mieć. Może coś powiązanego z matką? Coś z muzyką? Bark? Stopa? Ramię? Blaine po prostu sobie tego nie mógł wyobrazić. Ale kiedy zatrzymali się przed podejrzanym sklepikiem koło centrum handlowego, uderzyła go świadomość, że Kurt faktycznie może to zrobić…

Kurt wyskoczył z auta, nim zdążył się rozmyślić. Razem z Blaine'm podeszli nerwowo do sklepiku, chłopak otworzył drzwi dla swojego przyjaciela.

Gdy weszli do środka, natychmiast zostali powitani przez ogłuszającą metalową muzykę, ledwie oświetlony pokoik i coś jakby dźwięki wydawane przez świdry dentystyczne. Wzrok obu chłopców padł na mężczyznę w czarnej koszulce bez rękawów i w skórzanej kamizelce. Jego silne ramiona i gruba szyja były pokryte tatuażami we wszystkich kolorach. Przypominał Blaine'owi czołg pokryty graffiti. Czołg spojrzał krzywo na dwóch młodych chłopców z prywatnej szkoły. Z pewnością był wystarczająco groźny. Blaine rzucił okiem na Kurta, który spoglądał to na czołg, to na kogoś, kto chyba był kobietą. Jej ciało było praktycznie płótnem, pełnym kolczyków i malowideł pokrywających jej twarz, szyję, ramiona, ręce. Stała z czymś, co wyglądało na wiertło, przerywając tatuowanie łopatki jakiegoś mężczyzny. Jej wzrok był tak samo gniewny jak „czołgu". Kurt nerwowo przełknął. Mierzyli się wzrokiem w ciszy przez kilka sekund. Blaine wiedział, że Kurt po prostu zamarł. Więc cicho i z szacunkiem złapał ramię przyjaciela i zaczął się z nim wycofywać w kierunku drzwi, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Niemal obezwładniony strachem, gdy tylko dotarli do drzwi, otworzył je gwałtownie i obaj pobiegli do auta. Wskoczyli do środka i zamknęli okna i zamki drzwi. Ciągle się trzęsąc.

Blaine wyjął kluczyki i z piskiem opon odjechał spod centrum handlowego. Siedzieli w milczeniu, wciąż ciężko dysząc.

- Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nigdy w życiu. – Blaine powtarzał potrząsając głową, z oczyma utkwionymi w drodze. To obudziło Kurta.

- Ale… ale, ale Blaine, ja muszę! - Kurt spojrzał desperacko na przyjaciela.

- Absolutnie nie. Są lepsze opcje. – O wiele lepsze, pomyślał.

- Na przykład? – Kurt zaoponował. Blaine pomyślał przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

- Wszystko, czego nam trzeba, to sprawić, żeby twój tata myślał, że się buntujesz, prawda? Nie musisz tego naprawdę robić. - Blaine wyjaśnił. Kurt spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Tego wieczoru Kurt wkroczył do kuchni z wysoko podniesioną głową. Uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył ojca. Rzucił okiem na Finna siedzącego przy stole. Posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące „tylko popatrz".

Burt zmywał naczynia (dla odmiany). Kurt pomaszerował wprost do ojca i uniósł rękaw pokazując ramię.

- Popatrz, co zrobiłem! – Uśmiechnął się z dumą. Ojciec spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego brwi się uniosły, ale, o dziwo, pozostał spokojny.

- Zrobiłeś sobie tatuaż? – wymamrotał. Oczy Finna rozszerzyły się w szoku. Niemożliwe. Kurt nie zrobił by czegoś tak świetnego! Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Taa, jak bardzo jest to buntownicze? Permanentny znak tuszu na mojej skórze bez twojego pozwolenia! Pewnie dasz mi szlaban, co? – Kurt zapytał z ekscytacją. Finnowi z wrażenia opadła szczęka. Kanapka też.

- Cóż, mógłbym, ale odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. – Burt powiedział, zdecydowanie za spokojnym głosem.

Och, nie. To jest to Spojrzenie.

- Czemu Spiderman? - Burt uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pewny siebie wyraz twarzy Kurta rozsypał się, podczas gdy chłopak szukał dobrej odpowiedzi.

- Widzisz, to mój ulubiony komiksowy boha…- jego sprytna odpowiedź została przerwana przez Burta, pocierającego mocno gąbką do zmywania po malunku superbohatera. Gdy gąbka znikła, razem z nią zniknęło większość tatuażu. Kurt sapnął i zaczął udawać zaskoczonego.

- Oszukali mnie! – Kurt starał się wyglądać na rozgniewanego. Burt znów rzucił mu Spojrzenie.

- Yyyy… - Ojciec spojrzał na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem.

Kurczę! Tak blisko, pomyślał Kurt, zawiedziony, słysząc rechot Finna.

- Mógłbyś wytłumaczyć? – zapytał ojciec. Kurt westchnął z porażką.

- Cóż, próbowałem zrobić sobie prawdziwy, ale tak naprawdę nie chciałem. –Chłopak powiedział żałośnie. Burt wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego.

- Cieszę się z twojego dobrego osądu, synu. Jestem z ciebie dumny. – położył dłoń na ramieniu Kurta.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz. - Kurt spojrzał w niedowierzaniu na ojca. Finn wciąż śmiał się bez opanowania. Kurt wybiegł z kuchni, ale najpierw uderzył dłońmi w stół tuż przed jego zwijającym się ze śmiechu przyrodnim bratem.

- Zapamiętaj moje słowa, Finnie Hudsonie. Dostanę szlaban. – wyszeptał niskim, mrocznym tonem.

Po tym pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju, by zadzwonić do Blaine by poinformować go o ich porażce i skląć go za samo zasugerowanie użycia tatuażu z paczki płatków śniadaniowych.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3: Piercing

**Kurt Hummel był zdeterminowanym dzieciakiem.**

Cóż, przynajmniej Blaine tak pomyślał, słuchając relacji Kurta z jego porażki w nastoletnim buncie.

- To było okropne, Blaine, jak mogliśmy w ogóle pomyśleć, że to może zadziałać! – Kurt narzekał.

Okej, może użycie tatuażu ze Spidermanem, który mógłby należeć do czterolatka było złym pomysłem. Ale czy Kurt naprawdę myślał, że zbeszczeszczanie swojej nieskazitelnej skóry decyzją na całe życie, której by szybko zaczął żałować, a której potrzebował tylko na kilka chwil nastoletniego buntu, było dobrym pomysłem? Blaine westchnął. Próbował tylko ochronić Kurta przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. W końcu Kurt próbował go ostrzec przed Rachel… wciąż się czuł jak idiota za każdym razem, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał. Wszystko, co musiał robić, było udawać, że wspiera Kurta w każdym planie i przy okazji zasugerować lepszy, mniej niebezpieczny, możliwie niepozostawiający trwałych efektów sposób. Usłyszał sfrustrowany jęk przyjaciela.

- Powinienem był zostać i zrobić sobie prawdziwy, a tym miałeś mi nie pozwolić zrezygnować! Miałeś iść ze mną, żebym nie stchórzył! Co z "odwagą", Blaine?

Blaine pokręcił głową.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, Kurt! Widziałeś tego faceta? Tamto miejsce? Przysięgam, że to była idealna scena do „Piły 7". Ocaliłem ci życie! – wyrzucił z siebie i klapnął na łóżko. Kurt był nierozsądny. Ta cała rzecz była okropnym pomysłem. Kurt był idealny taki, jaki jest. Nie wiedział o tym? Chłopak usłyszał prychnięcie przyjaciela.

- Przestań, brzmisz jak Finn. – Blaine westchnął z porażką. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Myśli chłopaka powędrowały do wydarzeń dnia.

- Co tak w ogóle dałbyś sobie zrobić? – zdecydował, że nie zaszkodzi zapytać. Kurt odpowiedział o wiele za szybko.

- Nie wiem… pewnie swoje imię. – Kurt zdecydował.

- Po co? Na wypadek, jakbyś zapomniał? – Blaine zakpił lekko.

- No dobra, motyla. – Kurt rzucił drugą opcję.

- Motyla? Serio, Kurt, równie dobrze mógłbyś dać sobie wytatuować tęczową szafę na swoim…

- Dobra, Spidermanie, co ty byś sobie dał zrobić?

- Ja… - Blaine przerwał. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał… Pewnie coś jak nuty, albo warblera… albo imię Kur…

- Nic! – krzyknął. – Nie zrobiłbym sobie tatuażu. Nie są stylowe. – Może miałby trochę wpływu na Kurta, gdyby wcześniej mu powiedział, co o tym myśli.

Blaine natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. Kurt zrobił się okropnie cichy. Blaine mentalnie grzebał w mózgu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć. Powinien to cofnąć? Wytłumaczyć, że nawet, gdyby Kurt zrobił sobie tatuaż, nie zmieniłoby to jego uczu… nie zmieniłoby to faktu, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Lilię. – Kurt wreszcie się odezwał. Blaine oprzytomniał ze swojej szaleńczej gonitwy myśli.

- Potwórz. – poprosił. Kurt westchnął po drugiej stronie kabla.

- Nie dałbym sobie wytatuować mojego imienia czy motyla. Chciałem lilię. – powiedział cicho.

- Czemu?

- Tak się nazywała moja mama. – Kurt powiedział prosto. Znów zapadła cisza.

Więc zrobiłby coś ku pamięci swojej mamy. Ten gest był słodki i serdeczny, i bardzo pasujący do Kurta. Właściwie, to był całkiem…

- Stylowy. Przepraszam. To jest stylowe. - Blaine przeprosił. – Nie spodziewałbym się niczego mniej od Kurta Hummela.

Kurt uśmiechnął się.

- To wciąż nie rozwiązuje mojego problemu. – przypomniał. Blaine przypomniał sobie, czemu w ogóle wdali się w ten bałagan z tatuażami. Jęknął. Definitywnie nie czekał z niecierpliwością na koleją głupią rzecz, której Kurt spróbuje. Ale Kurt był zdeterminowanym dzieckiem.

Blaine westchnął. Jutro czeka go ciężki dzień.

Następnego dnia znaleźli się w tych samych pozycjach na łóżku Kurta (Chwileczkę… wiecie, co mam na myśli).

- A więc w jaką buntowniczą intrygę wdam się dzisiaj? – Kurt spojrzał na Blaine'a.

Chłopak przejrzał fioletową listę. Szukał czegoś, co nie będzie przesadą, ale wciąż efektywnego na tyle, żeby zadowolić Kurta i zapewnić mu szlaban.

- Czemu nie to? - Blaine wskazał na jedno z haseł opatrzonych serduszkiem. Kurt uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Blaine spojrzał w dół na perfekcyjnie napisane słowo.

"Piercing".

Mnóstwo gejów ma przekłute ucho, a jeśli wyższy chłopak zdecyduje, że już nie chce tego kolczyka, zawsze może go wyjąć i pozwolić dziurce się zasklepić.

- Co powiesz? Jesteś gotowy na wycieczkę do Claire? - Blaine zapytał ciepło, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela.

- Nie. - Kurt powiedział po prostu. Blaine, zdezorientowany, spojrzał na niego.

- Co? Czemu? – zapytał, zaczynając panikować. Proszę, oby nie miał żadnych szalonych pomysłów…

- Nie dam sobie przekłuć ucha przez stare kobiety, one zawsze wyglądają jak dilerzy narkotyków na pół etatu. Poza tym to miejsce jest pełne czołgających się czterolatków, puszczają braci Jonas i zawsze jest tam paskudny plakat z Robertem Pattinsonem i tamtej brzydkiej dziewczyny, gapiących się na mnie. – Kurt przewrócił oczami.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, jak się ona nazywa. – Blaine odparł. Kurt zignorował go.

- Nie, jeśli to robimy, robimy to na mój sposób. – Twarz Kurta przybrała wygląd "suki". – Jedziemy do sklepu po gotowy zestaw. – powiedział, podnosząc torbę i podając przyjacielowi kluczyki. – A kiedy go kupimy, wracamy tutaj, - Kurt już miał wyjść z pokoju, gdy odwrócił się i spojrzał Blaine'owi w oczy. – I ty mi przekłujesz ucho.

I już wszystko wiemy, pomyślał Blaine, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Kurt Hummel nie był zdeterminowanym dzieciakiem. Był chory psychicznie.

- Proszę, wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, czemu to właśnie ja muszę to zrobić? – Blaine zapytał z rozpaczą patrząc na zestaw do przekłuwania uszu. Chłopak próbował przemówić Kurtowi do rozumu, ale bezskutecznie.

- Blaine, jeśli mam zamiar pozwolić na to komukolwiek, musi to być ktoś, komu ufam. - Kurt przetarł ucho wacikiem nasączonym środkiem dezynfekującym. – Ufam ci. – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego słodko. Niższy chłopak zawsze dawał się złapać na to spojrzenie i Kurt wiedział o tym doskonale.

Blaine był oszołomiony przez Kurta. Nigdy nie czuł tak silnych… emocji, do nikogo przedtem. I nigdy wcześniej nikt nie sprawił, że czuł tak wiele różnych równocześnie. Przez większość czasu Blaine nie chciał robić nic innego, jak trzymać dłoń Kurta, może przytulić go i sprawić, by się uśmiechnął. Ale były też momenty, w których chciał potrząsać chłopakiem aż ten nabierze rozsądku. Czy Kurt był niezrównoważony umysłowo? Blaine poważnie rozważał taką możliwość, podczas gdy dokładnie czytał załączoną do zestawu instrukcją użycia. Szczerze, kto sam szuka kłopotów? Jaki dzieciak zdrowy na umyśle próbuje dostać szlaban? Ale Blaine musiał przyznać, że Kurt wyglądał bardzo słodko, gdy zaczynał się czymś ekscytować, zwłaszcza, kiedy było to coś bardzo prostego lub zwyczajnego. Kurt, w całym swoim podnieceniu i niewinności tak bardzo przypominał dziecko. To było to, co Blaine najbardziej w nim podziwiał. A Kurt właśnie starał się zniszczyć tą niewinność przez swój tak zwany "bunt".

Blaine przygotował pistolet do przekłuwania uszu i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który właśnie siedział przed swoją toaletką.

- Gotowy? – zapytał. Kurt zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Blaine podszedł do podenerwowanego chłopaka. Kurt spojrzał na niego w lustrze i rzucił mu wymuszony uśmiech. Blaine próbował odwzajemnić się i pokrzepić go, podczas gdy zbliżał pistolet do ucha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kurt zacisnął powieki tak mocno, jakby się bał o własne życie. Zawsze bał się igieł, każda wizyta u lekarza wymagała porządnego wzięcia się w garść, by powstrzymać się od wybiegnięcia z gabinetu z krzykiem. Coś w Blaine'ie sprawiało, że czuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej. Chociaż nadal był niemal skamieniały z przerażenia i każda chwila wahania tylko wydłużała tą torturę. Może gdyby spojrzał jeszcze raz na przyjaciela, byłby bardziej zrelaksowany i mógł przez to przejść, i potem mogliby obejrzeć „Titanic" i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kurt otworzył lekko jedno oko w momencie, gdy Blaine właśnie przymierzał się do jego ucha…

- CO ROBISZ? NIE ZAMYKAJ OCZU! –Kurt zaskrzeczał i zszokowany Blaine upuścił pistolet.

- Przepraszam! Nie mogłem patrzeć! – Jego drżące dłonie z powrotem objęły pistolet.

- Musisz patrzeć! Mogłeś mi przedziurawić szyję! Może jestem gejem, ale nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z wampirami! – Kurtowi zaczęły popuszczać nerwy.

- Przepraszam! Nigdy tego wcześniej nie robiłem! – Blaine usprawiedliwiał się, jego głos brzmiał nietypowo wysoko. Kurt wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów.

- Ty…tylko tym razem miej otwarte oczy. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. – Kurt poprosił. Jednak zrobił też niewybaczalny błąd i przez moment zobaczył igłę. Zacisnął oczy jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Mógł to zrobić. Poczuł pistolet. Mógł to zrobić. Mógł to…

- AAAAA! – rozległ się krzyk Kurta, w tak wysokiej oktawie, że nawet on sam był pod wrażeniem.

- CO? CO? – Blaine spanikował patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Wszystko okej? Nawet nic jeszcze nie zrobiłem, przysięgam! – uniósł dłonie, by udowodnić swoją niewinność. Kurt gwałtownie łapał powietrze, trzęsąc się bez opamiętania. Jego dłonie zaciskały się na źródle przerażającego krzyku. Odsunął je i spojrzał Blaine'owi w oczy.

- Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, że bardzo boję się igieł. – wydyszał. Blaine zamarł na moment.

- To po jaką cholerę to robimy? – zażądał odpowiedzi. To było chore. Kurt sam siebie zmuszał do przejścia przez piekło praktycznie po nic. W końcu Blaine się odezwał, bardzo nieśmiale i niepewnie.

- Ale… powiedziałeś mi… żebym się u-upewnił, żebyś… to zrobił. Więc musisz… okej? – położył dłoń na trzęsącym się ramieniu Kurta. Chłopak niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

Niepewnie Blaine ponownie przyłożył pistolet do ucha przyjaciela.

Kurt stracił głowę.

- NIE! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie mogę! Nie mogę! Nie mogę! Nie mogę! Nie mogę! - Chłopak zerwał się z krzesła i uciekł na drugą stronę pokoju, ogarnięty lękiem. Blaine położył pistolet na toaletce i podszedł do przyjaciela, który siedział na podłodze niemal zwinięty w kłębek. Serce mu się ścisnęło boleśnie, gdy zobaczył łzy w oczach Kurta. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest za nie odpowiedzialny, będąc tym, który naciskał, by to zrobili. Teraz był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Blaine nie chciał niczego innego, jak tylko przytulić mocno Kurta, aż wszystko znów będzie w porządku.

I w końcu to zrobił.

Blaine wziął swojego wciąż łkającego najlepszego przyjaciela w objęcia.

- Przepraszam! Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę, Blaine! – płakał mu w ramię. Ciemnowłosy chłopak łagodnie zataczał małe kółka na jego plecach, próbując go uspokoić.

- Okej. Nie musisz. Wszystko jest okej. – Blaine powtarzał.

Kurt czuł się niesamowicie żałośnie z powodu swojej reakcji. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Blaine go zrozumie. To był głupi pomysł od samego początku.

Gdy się uspokoił i wypił szklankę wody, obaj się zgodnie stwierdzili, że piercing odpada. O ile Blaine nie był absolutnie przeciwny temu pomysłowi, był dość wdzięczny za to rozwiązanie. Patrząc na sfrustrowanego Kurta, wpadł na inny pomysł.

- Mam pomysł. – zaoferował głosem pełnym nadziei.

- Blaine, przysięgam, jeśli to kolejny Spiderman… -

- Nie. No, prawie nie. – Blaine się poprawił. – Ale naprawdę wątpię, że twój tata będzie w stanie się tym razem zorientować.

Kurt spojrzał na niego żałośnie. Warto było spróbować wszystkiego.

Następnego dnia Kurt wkroczył do warsztatu, pełen pewności siebie i podekscytowany myślą o reakcji ojca.

Dzisiaj jest ten Dzień. Wiedział o tym. Dzisiaj dostanie szlaban. Nie ma mowy, żeby ojciec zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedział nic o biżuterii! Kurt był absolutnie pewien, że gdyby nie jego interwencja, jego ojciec oświadczyłby się Carole używając lizaka w kształcie pierścionka. Szeroki uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy chłopaka. Znalazł ojca wymieniającego opony. Niecierpliwość niemal go zabijała.

- Cześć, tato. – przywitał się, nieudolnie próbując zamaskować podniecenie. Ojciec zerknął na niego, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Kurt zdecydował się zapuścić przynętę. Dość dosłownie.

- Przyniosłem ci lunch.

- Dzięki, młody. – odpowiedział ojciec, wciąż nie odwracając wzroku od opony. Kurt przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- To tuńczyk. – potrząsnął lekko torbą

- Super. – odpowiedział mało entuzjastycznie Burt.

- … z pełnoziarnistym chlebem żytnim… - zanucił chłopak. But Hummel westchnął i uniósł wzrok znad swojego zajęcia.

- Słuchaj, synu, ja naprawdę… - oko Burta złapało coś błyszczącego na uchu jego syna. Kurt musiał zebrać całą samokontrolę, by powstrzymać się od skakania z radości jak mały chłopczyk w sklepie Prady.

- To kolczyk? – mężczyzna wskazał na ucho swoim kluczem. Kurt entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

- Tak, masz rację! – zachichotał. – Podoba ci się? – podpuścił ojca. To było to. Zaraz się nasłucha! Tak, ojciec da mu miesięczny szlaban, a może nawet dwumiesięczny! Kurt zagryzł wargę, gdy Burt otworzył usta.

- Nie. – sięgnął i ściągnął ozdobę z ucha syna. Kurt sapnął w szoku, jego ręka automatycznie wystrzeliła w stronę miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą był „kolczyk". Burt rzucił chłopakowi mały uśmieszek i oddał mu z powrotem klipsa. Kurt odzyskał zdolność do mówienia.

- Jak ty w ogóle… - spoglądał z niedowierzaniem.

- Boisz się igieł, Kurt. – poinformował go ojciec, biorąc torebkę z lunchem. Kurt nie kupił tego. Ta reakcja była zbyt szybka i o ile Burt mógłby o tym pomyśleć, nie zerwałby klipsa, gdyby nie był absolutnie pewien. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o biżuterii. Ktoś wiedział. Ktoś musiał…

- Finn mi powiedział. – Burt wzruszył ramionami. Oczy Kurta rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu… i gniewie. Ogromnym gniewie. Opuścił w pośpiechu warsztat.

Wskoczył do auta z tylko jedną myślą.

Finn Husdon był martwym dzieciakiem.

Cóż, przynajmniej Kurt miał tak w planie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4: Niebieski.

**Kurt Hummel był dziwnym dzieciakiem.**

Cóż, przynajmniej Finn tak myślał.

Gdy Kurt w końcu wytropił swojego zdradzieckiego brata, ten siedział w pokoju dziennym grając w Left 4 Dead, z miską Doritos i samym Noahem Puckermanem.

Kurt był wściekły. Podszedł gniewnie do ściany i wyrwał wtyczkę od telewizora z gniazdka. Ignorując protesty obu chłopców podszedł wprost do Finna, który właśnie klął używając słów rodem z Sawed Off Shotguns i Zombie Apocalypses.

- Co ty do cholery myślisz że robisz? - Finn był wyraźnie zły za to, co zrobił jego brat.

- Stary, byliśmy na trzynastym poziomie! - Puck zawtórował.

Twarz "suki" - aktywacja.

- Co ja myślę? - Kurt powiedział z lodowatym spojrzeniem. - Co ty myślałeś, że robisz, kiedy powiedziałeś wszystko ojcu! Zrobiliście dżentelmeński zakład i rozumiem, że trudno ci to znieść z twoją tendencją do zachowywania się jak kompletny imbecyl, ale... Czekaj. - Kurt przerwał swoją tyradę i zaczął spoglądać to na Pucka, to na Finna. - Czy ty czasem nie masz szlabanu? - zapytał, zdezorientowany przez obecność dżojstików i Pucka. Puck spojrzał z podziwem na Finna.

- Masz szlaban? - zapytał. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel skinął głową. - Twardziel. - Dali sobie piątkę i spojrzeli z powrotem na Kurta.

A niech ich szlag weźmie. Dwa razy. To było dla nich takie łatwe; łamali zasady, jakby nawet nie wiedzieli, że istnieją!

- Nie! - Kurt odparł z obrzydzeniem. - Nie twardziel! Głupek! Kompletny głupek!

Przyjaciele tylko na niego spojrzeli, rozbawieni, jak żałośnie zabrzmiało ostatnie zdanie.  
>- Powiedziałeś ojcu! - niższy chłopak rzucił z palcem wycelowanym w przyrodniego brata - zdrajcę.<p>

- O czym? O twoich nieudolnych próbach łamania zasad i takich tam? - Finn podrapał się po głowie.

- Tak! Znaczy się, Nie! To nie były nieudolne próby! To były dobrze przemyślane, ostrożnie przeprowadzane, udolne próby! - głos Kurta uniósł się w obronie.

- Stary! - Puck zawołał - Nie możesz mówić tego jego tacie! Oszukujesz! - wbił Finnowi łokieć w bok. Chłopak go odepchnął.

- Ja oszukuję! To ty mu doradziłeś!

Puck i Kurt wymienili skonfundowane spojrzenia.

- Noah niczego takiego nie zrobił!

- Stary, nie zrobiłem!

- A ja słyszałem coś jak - Finn chrząknął - " Noah powiedział żeby darować sobie z kociętami i od razu zrobić coś porządnego" - chłopak naśladował wysoki głos brata. Puck przewrócił oczami.

- Wcale tak nie mówię! - zawołał obrażony Kurt.

- Obojętnie, stary. Powiedziałeś to! - Finn parsknął.

- Szpiegowałeś mnie? - Kurt oskarżył chłopaka.

- Nie! Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, stary, ściany są super cienkie!

Och, Kurt zauważył. Kurt zauważał to aż zbyt dobrze. Tak naprawdę, pewnie wiedział to najlepiej z całej rodziny. Miał pecha, mieszkając między pokojem Finna a sypialnią rodziców. Dźwięki. Och, te dźwięki. Te noce, w których leżał w łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbując je zablokować, dały mu więcej emocjonalnych blizn niż trzeba na jedno życie. Nie tylko Finn mówił przez sen, ale był też nastolatkiem z "potrzebami". Ich rodzice byli świeżo po ślubie i, pomimo że zapewne myśleli, że jak długo są "cicho", wszystko w porządku. Nie było. Jak długo by starać się nie wyobrażać sobie, co się dzieje, to nadal nie było w porządku. Były poranki, kiedy Kurt decydował się ominąć śniadanie.

- Z tym, co robisz w swoim pokoju? Jak myślałeś, że nie zauważyłem? - Kurt odpalił, mając nadzieję na zawstydzenie brata przed jego przyjacielem. Sądząc po nagłej zmianie zabarwienia jego twarzy, działało.

- Stary... - Puck pokręcił głową.

- W każdym razie, jesteśmy kwita. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie, i tak nie ma takiej opcji, żeby Kurtowi się udało. - Finn nabrał garść Doritos z miski na stole i wepchnął je do ust. Kurt miał dosyć.

- Dość! - złapał miskę, wysypał resztę chipsów na kolana Finna i rzucił ją na bok.

- Stary, co do cholery? - Finn spojrzał w dół zdezorientowany.

- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Hudson! - rzucił niższy chłopak. Finn był właściwie lekko przestraszony zachowaniem Kurta. - Albo obiecuję, że pożałujesz dnia, w którym podpadłeś Kurtowi Hummelowi. - ruszył w kierunku schodów. - Noah miał rację. - zatrzymał się z jedną nogą na stopniu. - Dość kociąt.- po czym ruszył w górę do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi z głośnym hukiem, odzwierciedlającym jego gniew.

Po chwili ciszy Puck gwizdnął cicho.

- Stary...

- Wiem, okej? - Finn odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od miejsca, w którym przed chwilą był Kurt.

- To było świetne! - Puck roześmiał się, biorąc chipsa z kolan Finna. Chłopak tylko na niego spojrzał.

- Często obrywasz? - zapytał.

- Nie - odpowiedział Puck z pełnymi ustami.

- A powinieneś.

Blaine Anderson od rana przygotowywał sobie, co ma powiedzieć Kurtowi.

Zadzwonił poprzedniego wieczoru, kompletnie rozwścieczony. Coś o tuńczyku, swoim tacie, Finnie, apokalipsie zombich i Doritos. Z tego, co zrozumiał, użycie klipsów jego młodszej siostry nie poszło zbyt dobrze...

Ale dzisiaj Blaine zdecydował, że spróbuje zakończyć to szaleństwo. Szczerze? Cała ta rzecz była większym marnotrawstwem czasu niż Monopol. A Blaine nienawidził Monopolu. Spędził poranek układając przemowę, więc gdy Kurt zadzwoni - co się może stać w każdej chwili - Blaine będzie w stanie zmiażdżyć dzisiejszy pomysł w zarodku.

Był tak zajęty przemową, że nim zauważył, minęła połowa popołudnia, a jego przyjaciel jeszcze nie zadzwonił... Może to dobry znak! Może Kurt sam oprzytomniał! Może...

*RING*

Cóż. To by było na tyle.

Blaine wziął głęboki wdech i odebrał telefon.

- Kurt.

- Blaine, ja...

- Nie. Stój. - teraz albo nigdy. - Słuchaj, to już doszło bardzo daleko i chcę to zatrzymać nim dojdzie za daleko i zrobisz coś, czego będziesz potem żałował. - Blaine wziął do ręki notatki, które zrobił w celu przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy. - Kurt, jesteś niesamowity. Niesamowity i męczący, ale przede wszystkim niesamowity. Jest tyle wspaniałych rzeczy w tobie, które powodują, że jesteś inny. Jesteś inny, Kurt. Jesteś sobą i udowadniasz to każdego dnia. Możesz nosić taki sam mundurek jak wszyscy w Dalton i wciąż wyglądasz inaczej. Świecisz bardziej niż cała reszta, Kurt. Mogę zobaczyć ten błysk w twoich oczach będąc milę dalej. Zawsze byłeś sobą i to jest powód, dlaczego masz problem w buntowaniu się. Nigdy się do nikogo nie upodabniałeś. Nie masz powodu, żeby się buntować. Wiesz, kim jesteś i nie potrzebujesz głupiego tatuażu, stereotypowego kolczyka ani żadnej głupiej rzeczy, jaką zaplanowałeś na dzisiaj. Jesteś piękny Kurt. W środku i na zewnątrz. Taki, jaki jesteś. Nie zmieniaj tego. Poza tym, potrafisz wymienić olej w samochodzie śpiewając przy tym utwory Celine Dion. Powiedziałbym, że się buntujesz każdego dnia, nawet bez próbowania. Więc czy moglibyśmy darować sobie to wariactwo, po prostu kupić kawę i obejrzeć Willa i Grace, jak zawsze to robiliśmy? - Blaine skończył przemowę, nie słysząc ani słowa od Kurta. Nerwowo czekał na odpowiedź.

- Och, Blaine, masz rację. - Kurt brzmiał na zasmuconego.

- Cieszę się, ale... - Blaine zaczął, ale przyjaciel przerwał mu w pół zdania.

- Zrobiłem coś naprawdę głupiego. - skończył.

- ... Już do ciebie jadę. - powiedział Blaine krzepiąco.

Gdy przyjechał, wciąż nie był pewien, co Kurt zrobił, ale miał pewne przeczucie.

Kurt otworzył drzwi z twarzą zalaną łzami i czapką na głowie.

Kurt nigdy nie nosił czapek, bo mówił, że źle wpływają na wło... Och, nie.

Musiał podążyć za Puckiem i zrobić sobie... Och, proszę, nie.

Poszli na górę, Kurt usiadł przed swoją toaletką. Żołądek Blaine skręcał się z przerażenia. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć.

Wolno, postawił krzesło obok Kurta i usiadł. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela i Blaine, bardzo ostrożnie zdjął czapkę.

Ku zaskoczeniu Blaine'a, nie zobaczył on irokeza. Wszystkie włosy Kurta były na swoim miejscu... były tylko bardzo, bardzo...

- Niebieskie... - wyszeptał. Kurt tylko skinął głową i łzy znów zaczęły mu płynąć z oczu. Blaine sięgnął, by ich dotknąć i, faktycznie, Kurt Hummel zafarbował włosy na niebiesko.

Jego dłoń opadła na policzek chłopaka.

- Nie są takie złe. - zapewnił przyjaciela, wycierając łzy z jego policzka. Odwrócił Kurta i stanął za nim, by obaj patrzyli w lustro.

- Właściwie to są całkiem... ładne. - spróbował. Kurt tylko spojrzał na niego, nie kupując tego oświadczenia ani trochę. Blaine sięgnął po szczotkę leżącą na toaletce. Uniósł brodę przyjaciela i niepewnie, w ciszy, uczesał jego niebieskie włosy. Kurt nigdy nikomu nie pozwalał nawet dotknąć swoich włosów, dlatego ta scena była raczej słodka i intymna. Po kilku pociągnięciach Blaine usiadł z powrotem.

- Widzisz? O wiele lepiej. - powiedział po ułożeniu włosów, rozczochranych przez czapkę. Kurt spojrzał w lustro i Blaine ponownie wstał i stanął za nim.

- Wiesz, - Blaine ugiął kolana, by jego głowa znalazła się na poziome głowy Kurta - niebieski to mój ulubiony kolor. - uśmiechnął się, a Kurt odwzajemnił się uśmiechem. Burt Hummel chrząknął.

Obaj skoczyli na nogi.

- Tato! - obaj zawołali. Burt dziwnie spojrzał na Blaine'a.

- Przepraszam. - chłopak nieśmiało powiedział.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Burt ostrożnie mierzył spojrzeniem włosy syna.

Kurt był pierwszym, który się odezwał.

- Wątpię, żebyś teraz chciał mi dać szlaban? - wyszeptał z powątpiewaniem.

Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy. Burt spojrzał na Blaine'a, który stał za plecami przyjaciela pokazując zachęcające gesty dłońmi, błagając, żeby "zgodził się".

Wzrok mężczyzny wrócił do syna.

- Kurt, masz szlaban aż twoje włosy znowu będą normalne. - zakończył bez entuzjazmu i odrobiną zapytania w głosie.

- Naprawdę? - oczy Kurta rozbłysły. Burt spojrzał na Blaine'a, który gorączkowo kiwał głową.

- Pewnie. - wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć syna.

Kurt skakał z radości i przytulił mocno Blaine'a, który odwzajemnił uścisk, ale kręcąc głową.

Kurt Hummel był buntowniczym dzieciakiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilog bez ciekawego tytułu

**Kurt Hummel był szczęśliwym dzieciakiem.**

Cóż, przynajmniej tak... Nie. Kurt Hummel **był **szczęśliwym dzieciakiem.

Po niemal godzinie od konfrontacji z ojcem Kurt usłyszał ciche stukani obcasów, w którym rozpoznał swoją macochę wracającą do domu. Jako że był dobrym synem, pobiegł na dół, by pomóc Carole z zakupami. Niestety, gdy tylko przyciągnął jej uwagę, zrobiło to więcej szkody niż pożytku. Sok z gujawy, płatki Fitness i masło orzechowe spadły na ziemię w momencie, w którym Carole Hudson-Hummel zobaczyła pasierba. Kurt był konfudowany, aż w końcu się zorientował, czemu zasłaniała usta dłońmi, jakby chłopak był którymś z wielkich, paskudnych bohaterów anime.

Och... Faktycznie. Kurt Hummel miał niebieskie włosy.

To zabawne, jak sama rozmowa z Blaine'm może odwrócić jego uwagę od nawet najgorszych sytuacji.

- TAK! - Kurt odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na źródło dźwięku. Puck stał, radośnie szczerząc zęby, z pięścią w powietrzu jako samopochwała za najwyraźniejsze zwycięstwo.

-Powiedziałem ci, Hudson! Powiedziałem! - zawołał. Twarz Finna wyrażała dziwną mieszankę uczuć. To było coś jak "Stary, co to do cholery jest na twojej głowie, wyglądasz jak ten mały gej z Rainbow Brite, bym się śmiał bo to jest całkiem zabawne, ale to znaczy dla mnie złe rzeczy..." albo przynajmniej tyle Kurt potrafił zinterpretować.

- No to dupa! - Finn podsumował, zdesperowany. Puck zaczął chichotać niczym hiena.

- Wiesz, co to znaczy! - zawył.

- Jasna dupa! - Finn zorientował się, o czym jego przyjaciel mówi. Kurt ostrożnie rozważył, czy chce wiedzieć, czy też lepiej nie. Spojrzał na Blaine'a, który podążył za nim schodami i stał teraz tuż za nim. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Czekaj! To nie znaczy, że dostał szlaban! - Finn zawołał rozpaczliwie.  
>- Och, tak, dostał. - wtrącił Burt Hummel.<br>- Jasna, wielka dupa! - Finn złapał się za włosy i spojrzał z desperacją na Pucka, licząc na odrobinę współczucia. Bez efektu. Burt podszedł, by przywitać się z żoną, która wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, zbyt zszokowana, by zbesztać syna za język. Desperacko spojrzała na męża. Burt tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Ty byłaś tą osobą, która wspierała nastoletni bunt. - mruknął.<br>- Ja nigdy nie... - mąż urwał jej w pół zdania. - Chodź, powiem ci mały sekret. - rzucił Blaine'owi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które umknęło Kurtowi, zajętemu faktem, że Puck z dumą klepał go po plecach. Blaine odwzajemnił się mrugnięciem i z powrotem skierował swoją uwagę na przyjaciela. Rodzice wyszli z pokoju, akurat na czas, bo Finn już łapał za ramiona przyrodniego brata, gotowy go udusić.

- Coś ty zrobił? – potrząsnął lekko chłopcem. Puck wtrącił się nim Kurt zdołał sformułować jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

- Och, to jest świetne! Naprawdę świetne!

- Nie, stary! To jest naprawdę nie-świetne. To jest do dupy! –Finn krzyknął na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Może dla ciebie, ale dla mnie to jest cholernie świetna rzecz! – uśmiechnął się Puck.

- Czy ktoś mógłby mnie łaskawie oświecić? – zapytał Kurt.

- Wygrałem. - Puck wyszczerzył zęby. Kurt przewrócił oczami.

- Serio? Byłbym nie zgadł. Ale co dokładnie wygrałeś? – drążył chłopak.

- Moją godność. – Finn fuknął.

- Właśnie! – Puck zaśmiał się, zarabiając krzywe spojrzenie od Finna.

- Ktoś wyjaśni? – Kurt spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Cóż, Błękitku, układ był taki, że jeśli Finn wygra, ja będę musiał przejść się po szkole w jego Gaga-sukience. Co w sumie nie jest niczym wielkim, bo bym totalnie nadal wyglądał jak twardziel. – Blaine uniósł brew, ale stwierdził, że lepiej siedzieć cicho. – Ale jeżeli ja wygram, co właśnie totalnie zrobiłem, Finn będzie musiał zrobić tą samą głupią rzecz, którą zrobiłeś ty, żeby dostać szlaban. – zakończył Puck z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

Kurtowi opadła szczęka. Wybuchł śmiechem i już po chwili Puck mu zawtórował, rechocząc o nich wyglądających jak Coś 1 i Coś 2.

Blaine, jednak, czuł odrobinę współczucia. Spotkał wzrok Finna i przez głośny śmiech Kurta i Pucka, którzy właśnie się wili na podłodze, skinął chłopakowi, by poszedł za nim. Zainteresowany wyższy chłopak skorzystał z zaproszenia i skierował się do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie Blaine powiedział mu dokładnie to samo, co według niego Burt już zdążył powiedzieć Carole.

Blaine i Puck zostali zaproszeni na chińszczyznę. Oczywiście zgodzili się. Puck nigdy by nie przepuścił oferty kolacji z chińską kuchnią. Blaine nigdy by nie przepuścił oferty kolacji z Kurtem. I tak cała szóstka usadowiła się wygodnie za kuchennym stołem. Burt, Puck i Finn przeżuwali Chow-Mein, podczas gdy Carole była bardziej zainteresowana sceną naprzeciw niej: jej niebieskowłosy pasierb czytał karteczkę z ciasteczka z wróżbą, a jego „najlepszy przyjaciel" uśmiechał się szeroko, wyraźnie szczęśliwy z samego faktu, że Kurt był szczęśliwy. Wiedziała, że ani ona, ani Burt, ani Finn nigdy nie ujawnią tego, co powiedział im Blaine. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i pokręciła głową, wracając w myślach do momentu, w którym Burt wręczył jej puste pudełko po farbie do włosów; zeskanowała je wzrokiem i znalazła, co Burt chciał jej pokazać.

„Niebieski płomień: farba do włosów".

I pod spodem, drobnym drukiem, który Kurt z pewnością przeoczył:

„Kolor utrzymuje się do 4 dni. Odpowiedni dla dzieci poniżej szóstego roku życia."

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wyjęła jakiś smakołyk z kartonika.

Kurt Hummel był buntowniczym dzieciakiem.

Cóż, przynajmniej to było coś, w co wszyscy pozwolili mu wierzyć.


End file.
